runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:The Wilderness and Free Trade Return!
As of today, players will be able to trade freely and engage in the dangerous, thrill-seeking activity of Wildy PKing! Saving precarious worlds, slaying ancient dragons and delving in chaotic dungeons is one thing, but dare you test your skills against your fellow adventurers? It’s where true legends are born... Wilderness WARNING: The Wilderness is a dangerous place where fortunes are won and lost. There are no gravestones and you will lose all items dropped on the floor. A well organised group of PKers is, without doubt, the most dangerous combat you will ever face in RuneScape, with a range of tactics (and combinations thereof) that would put any boss monster to shame. Do not underestimate the power of the PKer. Only ever travel with equipment you are prepared to lose, no matter how skilled you are. However... As great as the risk is, the potential to gain fantastic gear and untold wealth is undeniable. Take no prisoners and fight to the death! Only the wicked and wise will survive. We have written a few guides to explain to you what the Wilderness is and how it works – a guide, a guide and an . We highly recommend that you spend the time reading these before heading north and risking anything. Pay particular attention to information about being ' ', as this dramatically affects the items you keep on death. Several items also behave differently when lost on death, so only risk items that you are prepared to lose. Previous tactics of dropping items before death or running back to collect untradable objects will no longer work! For those seeking even greater risk, try our High-risk Wilderness worlds, where the Protect Item prayer and curse cannot be used. Several activities ( , and ) have now been removed from the Wilderness and into the Gamers’ Grotto north of Falador. Please consult the world map or the Game Guide for more details. The wilderness also features: * The new, revenant-filled ! * Improved drops from the Chaos Elemental. * Faster respawn time on the Wilderness runite rocks. Staking Members will now be able to stake items freely, up to any value! Free-players will be able to stake up to 40k in a . Free Trade and the Grand Exchange All players will now be able to trade freely, able to give gifts, and decide what prices to pay for items in both player trades and via the Grand Exchange. Every tradable item will have an associated 'guide price', which is calculated from the previous day’s trading on the Grand Exchange, with a maximum movement of 5% (up or down). The guide price is just that – a guide. Feel free to offer or demand whatever prices you like. If you would like to know more about trading, look at our , or the pages on and the . Gravestones * Gravestones will still appear if you die outside of the Wilderness. * Most gravestones have had their . * The recently released royal dwarf gravestone now lasts for 15 minutes. * All acts of blessing and repairing gravestones have had the cost reduced to 0 Prayer points. Party Room and Drop Parties Players can now place unlimited wealth into the party chest and can have drop parties. If you’re worried about your party being gate-crashed, bankers no longer shout about Party Room drops! The has also had an increase to how much gold they can award. Quests Set in the Wilderness If you're doing or , look for Summer outside of the Wilderness (just outside of Varrock’s north gate). If you're doing or , speak to Captain Rovin or Hartwin upstairs in Varrock Palace to be escorted safely through the Wilderness. Any parts of these quests that are set in the Wilderness will be in safe areas, so you do not need to worry about PKers while playing these quests. Mod Mark RuneScape Lead Designer In other news... The armour repair stand in a player-owned house now correctly reduces the cost of fixing the , and armour dropped by Nex. The Summoning status globe next to the minimap now has a new 'Interact' option. ---- RuneScape Wiki note: The links no longer work.